Entonces me miras
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Tan perdido como se puede estar...Entonces me miras y, ya no me encuentro perdido.


Entonces me miras

Despertó una mañana, como si el mundo apenas hubiera sido creado ayer. Despertó, y abrió los ojos como aquella primera vez, en que repentinamente fue sacado del agua con su pequeño pokémon amarillo en brazos, sólo para ser sumergido en una tormenta aún más arrasadora de color aguamarina que por un momento le cautivó hasta el punto en el que supo que nunca podría escapar de ella, ni de esa conexión que parecía haber surgido en su alma desde ese primer instante en que la conoció.

Laugh and cry

Live and die

Life is a dream were dreaming

Era apenas un niño cuando la había conocido, tenía diez años y ella no parecía rebasar los 12, aunque estaba casi seguro que tendría su edad, aunque aquella expresión llena de carácter la hacía parecer mas fuerte y llena de energía, y por un instante prolongado al infinito envidió su fuerza, su independencia y tantas cosas más que aprendió a conocer de ella con el paso de los años y el fortalecimiento de el lazo que habían comenzado a forjar desde aquel día. Nadie le advirtió entonces que su vida podría estar tan ligada a la de otra persona, que sus emociones, sus lagrimas, su risa, podrían ser tan cambiantes y tan dependientes de esa tormenta de belleza sin igual que había conocido cuando apenas era un niño. Su vida y su muerte ligadas a un sólo instante.

Day by day

I find my way

Look for the song and the meaning

¿Cuantos días habían pasado desde ese instante tan decisivo en su vida?, Los días pasaban uno tras otro recordándole que el tiempo avanzaba sobre el mundo como un ferrocarril avanza sobre rieles, irrefrenable, poderoso e irreversible; sin ella, era aún mas contundente la realidad del tiempo, y mucho mas terrible. A veces, se preguntaba por que sus caminos habían tomado direcciones tan opuestas cuando ambos buscaban la misma meta. Desde el día fatídico de su separación la extrañó, cada día en su pensamiento, ella, cada momento agonizante lejos de Kanto, torneo tras torneo, deseando volver a sus espalda y mirarla a ella, apoyándolo, riñéndolo, desafiándolo, admirándolo con aquella devoción que, de vez en cuando, lograba captar en ella y que no entendía muy bien el por que de su causa, aunque deseara saberlo fervientemente.

-Ash.-la voz suave llego hasta sus oídos, arrancándolo sorpresivamente-como algunos ayeres atrás un sedal de caña lo había conseguido del fondo de un río-de los recovecos de su mente por los que había estado divagando hasta hacia pocos minutos atras. Apenas regresó a la realidad a tiempo para volverse a verla al momento que ella pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos intentando intensificar el efecto de su llamado anterior.

-¿Me... me hablabas?-preguntó dudativo el azabache a la vez que sus ojos se encontraban-como doce años atrás, igual que en aquel instante-con los de ella, mirándole inquieta, con la preocupación expresada en sus bellas facciones, esas que ahora denotaban a la bella mujer que la preciosa niña había prometido ser. Su rostro se ensombreció ahora con la preocupación asomando en su mirar.

-Ash, ¿ te sientes bien?-preguntó la joven acercándose un poco más a él y posando su mano sobre la del joven.

-Claro.-contestó el joven nerviosamente al notar el contacto que la pelirroja había propiciado entre ellos.-¿Por que crees que me podría sentir mal?-

-Bueno, has estado mas callado que de costumbre, quiero decir, regularmente eres el que entra aquí, soltando una imparable verborrea sobre la insoportable burocracia de la Liga, o sobre cuanto trabajo tienes en el despacho de la Elite, o... sobre cualquier cosa, y hoy...-

-Hoy...-la voz de Ash pareció colarse en el espacio que distanciaba sus cuerpos, apenas había logrado repetir esa frase como si lo dicho anteriormente por Misty ni hubira existido siquiera, nuevamente su vista se fijo en su mirar aguamarina, en ese misterio profundo en el que se vió inmerso desde el primer día más importante de su vida. Hoy...

Then you look at me

And I always see

What I have been searching for

Im lost as can be

Then you look at me

And I am not lost anymore

-Hoy...Misty, estaba perdido.-exclamó el muchacho mientras la fascinación inundaba sus ojos que seguían absortos en el mirar de la joven, casi como si de pronto se hubiese percatado de algo que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo y que ahora, ahí, frente a él había aparecido misteriosamente, tan mágico como aquello pudiese parecer. La joven sonrió desconcertada y confundida sin entender ninguno de los gestos o frases expresadas por su mejor amigo.

-¿De que estás hablando Ash?, Conoces este camino a la perfección, los has recorrido cientos de veces.-

-No, no...estaba realmente perdido.-insistió él ojimarrón; la sonrisa de la joven comenzó a desaparecer lentamente para transformarse en un gesto de preocupación profunda, mientras intentaba comprender a que se debía el extraño comportamiento del joven maestro.

-¿Sucedió algo el día de hoy?, Me estas preocupando..., ¿Delia esta bien?-preguntó la maestra de pokémon acuáticos , presurosa, intentando que su reacción no alarmara incluso más a su acompañante.

-Mi madre esta excelente, de hecho, pregunta que cuando iras a tomarte unas vacaciones por allá.-

-¡Dios Ash!...es que, estas actuando tan extraño que sólo me incitas a pensar que algo malo esta pasando.-

-No, no Misty, nada malo esta sucediendo.-finalmente desvía la mirada, no sabe que esta pasando con él, y ni siquiera sabe por que esta sucediendo justo ahora, ese día, y desde en la mañana, los recuerdos y pensamientos del primer día que se conocieron habían estado revoloteando en su mente, robandole la concentración y abstrayendolo de sus deberes que, como nunca, habían logrado apilarse en su escritorio sin ningún tipo de resolución; a pesar de eso, ese día, incluso parecía solemne, todo a su alrededor tenía un aura casi sagrada e incluso Pikachu había estado tranquilo y menos rebelde que de costumbre. Ese día tenía algo pero, a pesar de todo no había logrado discernir de que se trataba.

People run

Sun to sun

Caught in their lives ever flowing

Once begun

Life goes till it's gone

We have to go where it's going

Creyó que la vida había comenzado cuando, un día al levantarse tarde, su madre, el despertador, el profesor Oak e incluso Gary le habían anunciado-de mala manera, por que las cosas de su vida siempre eran intempestivas y sorpresivas.-que su viaje Pokémon había iniciado, que de ahí en más, perseguir sus sueños era, la prioridad en su vida, ahora como todos los grandes hombres, por que él ya era un hombre (o eso deseaba creer) , se forjaría un camino hacia el éxito que había anhelado, con la vida que siempre deseó para si, la vida había comenzado ese día, o al menos a esa temprana edad eso era lo que creía. Es fácil sorprenderse cuando se es pequeño, la vida a cada paso, más una vida fuera de casa, es un renacer en cada cosa nueva que vemos y conocemos, y él, siendo el impetuoso Ash Ketcum de pueblo Paleta, dueño no sólo de una personalidad visceral sino además en compañía de un Pokémon rebelde, estaba listo para renacer, para ver y conocer el mundo que se extendía ante él, a donde fuera que la vida lo llevara él se dejaría guiar; Por que ese era su camino hacia su más grande sueño, y entonces ese día...renació, pero en un momento y lugar que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

-Ash, en verdad me estas angustiando... te has quedado ido, como si hubieras ido a otro lado...no sé que te pasa, pero más te vale que me lo digas ahora mismo, !o tendrás que vértelas conmigo Ketchum!-exclamó la pelirroja en tono de reproche buscando así que su amigo por fin pudiera confiarle el secreto que parecía guardar de ella desde que había puesto pie en el gimnasio Celeste.

-Es que... no sé ni yo mismo que sucede Mist.-respondió el joven nuevamente confrontándola.-El día de hoy todo ha sido demasiado extraño, completamente fuera de lo ordinario, he estado distraído y fuera de mi...-

-Debe ser el estrés, a veces pienso que te extralimitas con el trabajo Ash, deberías descansar.-la joven endulzó su mirada transformándola en un gesto de comprensión profunda.

-Tú...¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-preguntó el muchacho de pronto, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a la ojiverde, quien pareció turbarse en su asiento ligeramente; casi al instante, se recompuso, como si buscara ocultar de él aquel sobresalto repentino que la había invadido.

-Cl-claro que ... lo recuerdo...-balbuceó la aludida, luego, tomando nuevo control sobre si misma y esbozando una cálida sonrisa a la vez, volvió a tomar la palabra.-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-Y ahí, justo ahí, en ese preciso momento y lugar, Ash pudo ver aquel brillo resplandeciente en los ojos de Misty, una felicidad casi tan inmensa, que por un momento creyó, desbordaría de su mirar e inundaría todo a su alrededor, apenas la mención de aquel recuerdo había provocado un maremoto de emociones que parecían haber envuelto la habitación donde ambos se encontraban, uno junto al otro, frente a frente justo como aquel día.

-Misty... estaba perdido...ese día estaba perdido...-la risa transparente de ella se abrió paso en la solemnidad de aquel silencio que momentos antes se había instalado entre ambos.

-Lo sé Ash, se notaba, ¿sabes?-

-No, no...en verdad estaba perdido, yo...cuando vi a Pikachu tan herido, cuando creí que todo había acabado por que simplemente aquello parecía demasiado complejo para continuar...el río y entonces...-

-Descubriste mi bicicleta y supiste que podías huir más rápido.-exclamó la joven en tono de broma mientras volvía a reír.

-¡No Misty!, ¡No fue la bicicleta!, Es que yo... creí que todo estaba perdido y entonces...tu mirada...-

Fue entonces que ella lo vio, realmente, desde que había ido de visita ese día; era él pero parecía distante y, distinto, había decidido ignorar el hecho-como tantas cosas respeto a él antes- e invitarlo a una charla amistosa, como las que solían tener cada tercer día frente a la piscina del gimnasio mientras cada uno hablaba de sus cosas, del trabajo, del clima, de todo y nada, siempre tan impersonales, buscando (ella, al menos) evadir las cuestiones sentimentales y emocionales de su vida, o incluso los recuerdos que pudiesen abrir viejas heridas y renovar antiguos sentimientos, por que nada era más difícil de superar que lo que nunca había sucedido, y ella, siendo la más sensata de los dos, prefería alejar las falsas esperanzas y las vanas ilusiones, para preservar el único lazo verdadero entre ellos, ese, inmutable, que le dolía a muerte pero que le permitía de alguna manera, seguir siendo una de las partes más importantes de su ahora, él, llegaba a hablarle de uno de los días mas preciosos de su vida, ese que guardaba en su corazón como un cálido recuerdo que le ayudaba a seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades que se presentaron cuando sus caminos tomaron rumbos distintos. No entendía, ahora él venía a hablarle de eso, ¿por qué?

-¿Mi...mirada?-preguntó ella pausadamente, pretendiendo tal vez, que lo que hubiese escuchado no hubiera sido mas que un producto de su imaginación.

-Tu mirada, tú... me salvaste ese día Misty, y no sólo a mi, sino a mis sueños.-

-No comprendo.-expresó dudativa

-Creía que todo... que seguir... ya no tenía objetivo...si no podía cuidar bien a mi compañero de viaje como podría siquiera considerarme un buen entrenador...era un niño y mi fe tambaleaba...-se detuvo a observarla un minuto, ella se mantenía atenta a sus palabras, con su mirada completamente fija en él, en sus expresiones, con la certeza de estar siendo escuchado el azabache se permitió continuar.-Pero entonces me miraste y...-sonrió al recordarlo.-me hiciste bajar a la tierra, estaba perdido ese día, y luego otra vez cuando te fuiste de mi lado para ir a cuidar el gimnasio en la ausencia de tus hermanas, y he estoy perdido desde entonces Misty, perdido lejos de ti, de tu sonrisa...y entonces, cuando nos reencontramos, entonces...me miraste, y ya no estoy perdido.-

Tan contundente como aquello había sonado, Misty pudo comprender entonces a donde iba aquello, a pesar de que el apenas estuviera comprendiéndolo justo en ese instante, ella ya lo había entendido. Su alma pareció llenarse de una cálida sensación, tan vieja y nueva, que la sorprendía y la llenaba de alegres recuerdos, ella, ella lo sabía. Rió, por que era tan increíblemente feliz que no podía más que reir, como una niña, libre al fin de la prisión que ella misma se había auto impuesto pensando que no había esperanza para ese amor que había florecido de niña y que con el tiempo no había hecho más que crecer y echar raíces dentro de su alma y corazón.

Ash la miro desconcertado,¿por que reía ella de esa manera?,¿Acaso le parecía tan absurdo que él le expresara sus sentimientos de esa manera?, ¿Era ya demasiado tarde y ella lo había superado y ahora simplemente no podía ofrecerle mas que amistad?, la mirada del muchacho se nublo, si, debía ser eso, siempre era un imbécil, un imbécil con suerte, que había abusado de la misma y, ahora, justo con lo mas importante, la suerte se había acabado, era obvio, ¡era un idiota!, y eso, ahora le había alcanzado irremediablemente.

-Eres un tonto Ash.-exclamó la joven riendo. ¡Sí!,¡Sí, lo sabía! y se sentía el más grande de los perdedores.

-Siempre entiendes todo mal, pero es lógico...tan típico de ti... tú sigues siendo tú, no importa cuan maestro de la liga seas...-

La miró sorprendido, ahora era ella quien actuaba raro, y él no entendía el por ver la confusión dibujada en el rostro del entrenador, la maestra de pokémon acuáticos sonrió con dulzura y le miró.-Tú Ash...eres el único que me salvaste a mi... y a mi corazón-

And you say you see

When you look at me

The reason you love life so

Though lost I have been

I find love again

And life just keeps on running

And life just keeps on running

Ash le miró confuso, dudativo e inquisidor intentando descifrar en que momento él había salvado a la chica que lo había obligado a reaccionar y a volver al camino correcto, salvandolo del miedo y la desesperanza.

-Me había ido de la casa, menospreciada, siempre a la sombra de tres hermanas preciosas que infravaloraban mis cualidades, todas y cada una de ellas, prometí ser mejor, prometí vengarme para enseñarles, y llene mi corazón de ira, salí de casa con ese pensamiento y entonces... justo entonces el destino hizo que pescara a un niño, un niño que desde ese momento sería tan importante en mi vida...que aún ahora no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy... me enseñaste lo que era el amor por los pokémon, la verdadera amistad y la entrega por la gente que amas, fuiste... mi ángel salvador, la razón por la que amo y disfruto la vida cada día... eres el amor de mi vida-

Y por primera vez en todo ese día, la sonrisa que Misty tanto amaba, se asomó en el rostro del hombre frente a ella, ahora, sus ojos desprendían un brillo sin igual, y se sintió fascinada, justo como en aquel momento, igual que ese día.

-Misty... Misty...-y poniéndose en pie, la tomó de las manos para que lo acompañara, como cierto baile del triunfo años atrás, cuando apenas empezaba a vivir, justo después de haber atrapado su segundo Pokémon, ese que a pesar de las primeras discusiones, los unió definitivamente, la abrazó con fuerza y luego giro con ella al aire, riendo con fuerza, feliz, como antes y como nunca.-También tú... también tú... eres el amor de mi vida.-

La vida para los dos renació un día un día como hoy pero doce años atrás, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, la vida hoy renacía nuevamente cada que se miraban por que cuando lo hacían la vida provenía de la persona amada.

You look at me and life comes from you

From...you

* * *

Pues sí, de pronto resulta que me inspiré jajajaja y debo agradecer a Andy Elric por su gran participación en este capítulo que sin ella simplemente no lo hubiese terminado jamás, también un super agradecimiento a Misty Ket por creer en mi y en lo que escribo, Gracias chicas! En verdad espero que disfruten la lectura de este pequeño fic.


End file.
